1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to multipurpose arenas having suspended roofs and means for adjusting spectator seating and space volume best suited for particular events.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To use an existing arena for various purposes, a variable driving unit such as a movable stand has been used. However, the unit has not harmonized with a construction plan, and the value added by the synergistic effect to be obtained by harmonizing the adjustable stands with the overall construction plan has not been considered. Moreover, existing arenas have convex-shaped roofs with unnecessary load space because of the use of air film structures, parasol-dome tension film structures, or hybrid film structures. Furthermore, existing suspended roofs cannot be suspended only by a suspending member. Thus, the shapes of suspended roofs have been limited to saddle-type configurations.
Various functions provided in existing arenas, such as sound, illumination, and air conditioning, have depended on heavy equipment including movable stages in order to correspond to various types of events. To improve arena profitability, it is necessary not only to cut the cost of various functions but also to continue to find new attractions. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the serviceability of the arena by having an efficient, practical, and comfortable seating arrangement readily adaptable to various scales of events, with quick set up and dismantling times.
There are generally two prior art methods for the construction of prior art suspended roofs:
(a) The method of roughly constructing a roof at ground level before lifting the same by a crane; and PA1 (b) The method of constructing a roof on an integrated scaffold assembled under the roof.
Method (a) is difficult in inclement weather, particularly in high winds, because a suspended roof has only minimal rigidity. Method (b) requires temporary scaffold construction and is time consuming and costly. The present invention solves the above problems with a novel multipurpose arena constructed by methods that save construction time and costs while improving on-the-job safety.